A Fine Mess Tokyo
by Sir Lady Puppie'sbottom
Summary: She fell in love with him for all the wrong reasons: love, childhood. Ino becomes the mistress in Sasuke Uchiha's marriage to the wealthy, but timid Hinata Hyuuga. Afraid to hurt her, and even more afraid of her family, are they willing to rebel for love?
1. Prologue

**A Fine Mess Tokyo**

**Prologue **

**Golden tresses splayed across the silk, plush pillow in a velvety sweep. **Ino Yamanaka's cerulean orbs flew to him from behind dark, long lashes that batted with an ironic sort of innocence. Without thoughts, or words, her slender arms circled around his neck, as he lowered over her, his eyes curious, greedy, to take in the sight of her risqué dress.

"Are you sure it's only for a mission that you're dressed like this?" he whispered against her burning ears. He bit down, tasting the heat for himself. A moan threatened to tip the so far guiltless situation into something more. His wandering hands that gripped her slim waist, before lowering to the bottom hem of the dress, waiting for any sort of permission to hike it up.

Unable to contain her giggles, Ino fled to the grove of his neck, "Can't make any promises, love."

Love.

Who knew a four-letter word could cause so much irreversible, illicit damage? As if Sasuke's ears only needed the permissible term of endearment, his teeth moved down her neck, before his lips sealed the kiss. She pulled him tighter to her, as his body moved with rhythm, excited in a way that he hadn't felt since the first time they had found each other restless in the dusk of the morning.

However, the first and only time had been when they were eighteen, and in the drunken happiness, they had given into love—five eternal years ago.

A secret that only Shikamaru Nara had been confided in and a secret that the Hyuuga family would seek blood for.

Sasuke felt a candle of shame within him. He had been married to Hinata Hyuuga three years, yet thought more of the blonde beneath him in one day than he would his wife in an entire week. A thunder of need echoed throughout him, and he brought his attention back to her flawless neck. Hinata's had a streak of bruises from training; he always had to be so careful of her. With Ino, the deepest love bite, and the most reckless kiss would leave the skin gleaming in desire.

Ino's warm, slim hand found Sasuke's cheek, holding his lips that dared to dip lower. Sasuke looked to her, his heart beating with a sudden panicky spike. Did she want to stop?

"You know what this would mean…don't you?" she had to ask, he needed to know.

His eyes trickled down, powered either by shame or lust, he could no longer tell. "I know Ino." He chuckled nervously—he was never nervous—but he did move up to stare into her face. He hadn't had a single taste of her in over five years, but his imagination left little error in what he remembered. He could hardly breathe, he did not know what was taking over. He had grown accustomed to being cold and having simple feeling towards his wife, but the woman—the mistress—below him made his emotions pour before he could scoop them into his hands.

With a nod of her head, he continued. At first he was hesitant, but at the taste of her strawberry lips he became addicted. Her back arched in a desperate grab to get closer, but was compressed by Sasuke lowering himself on her. When the kiss broke, a clumsy moan tumbled from both lips. Hands shoving her dress upwards, Sasuke used his right arm to lace around her waist and pull her closer, as if the inch between them was too far. Ino gripped his shirt, nearly begging for it, and though it wasn't like Sasuke could wait any longer, he sensed something.

"Sasuke?" Ino breathed.

"Hm?" he asked, trying to refocus himself for that single moment of true pleasure in five years. He read the panic in her eyes, "N-nothing, it was nothing."

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

`~`~`~`~`~`Hinata`~`~`~`~`

**4 hours later**

**Hinata Hyuuga stretched in the early morning, writhing in her** **button up T-shirt. **The deep blue stripes popped in the crisp, wrinkled white shirt. She wore navy-blue, lacy panties that hung on her hips, from how much she tossed, and turned. The crackle of bacon streamed through the room, playful beneath her nose.

Breakfast too?

She could hardly describe her husband's hungry lust for her this morning, let alone the fact that he decided to make breakfast. Though she had echoed his name throughout the room like litany, but he bit his lip, as if to keep from saying anything dirty. She liked it when Sasuke was rougher, but nothing unusual other than that.

Hinata smiled, lying back against the dark, mahogany headboard. Dawn painted over the horizon, awash with pale colors over the sky. When she heard Sasuke whistle, she knew today would be a great day. Sasuke rarely ever was in a good mood, like he was then. She grabbed on a small pair of shorts, there's just something so sexy of having Sasuke's hands push them down. She teased her hair in a messy bun, and left her sweeping bang over her right eye. She had learned the look from Ino, but couldn't really place when.

Hinata gasped when she caught sight of him. Her breath slid in and out of her in feverish gasps. He looked _so_fine in his lustrous athletic, long sleeves shirt. His inky-black hair was combed back to perfection, his dark orbs reflected the light as he cooked.

Hinata's eyes swept over the flush in his cheeks, still hot from that morning. It also revealed his usually hidden gold freckles, flecked upon his smooth skin. She smiled in deep pleasure, remembering how she had counted them, singularly, the night before. She could barely breathe remembering how sunken she was in his larger, muscular body, his hands swimming in her dark tresses.

Before Hinata knew it, the damned speed that Sasuke had been gifted with had brought him to her in the handful of seconds. It did not keep the smirk off her face as she moved closer, standing on her toes to give him a sweet, long kiss on his lips. She trusted him now, trusted that his kisses were for her.

She trusted wrong.

A/N: Sorry to end so short, but now you know the premise. Do you like it?

Next Chapter: _Good girls never make history_


	2. Good Girls Never Make History

**A Fine Mess Tokyo**

_Good Girls Never Make History_

**Slam! **

**Ino felt the air of Sasuke's hand smashing against the door post in front of her. **Though her body rose with chills, she could smell the sweat and blood swathed upon his body.

"S-Sasuke," she whispered. She couldn't help, but stare at the pale circle on his ring finger where he takes of his wedding band: for training comfort, of course.

"You're dead, I've killed you." Half drunk in the relief of finding her at such an odd hour, he poked her chest carefully, "Imagine if I were an ANBU Black Op with you as my target."

Ino smirked to cover up the rapid pounding in the cage of her heart. "Well I'd be y_ours_ forever then, wouldn't I?" she smiled seductively. "Imagine, having my body anytime you'd please, but decayed over time of course."

Sasuke fought back his widening smile and he tried hard to remain serious. He leaned in close to her, never minding the attention they had brought to themselves in the middle of Konohagakure Square. "Don't be shocked if I follow your exact imagination."

Sasuke felt his body take steps back, but not of his own will.

"With the kind of dark flirtation between you two, I don't know whether to lock Ino in the highest tower, or look for the nearest chamber to shove you two in." Shikamaru glared from Sasuke to Ino, before releasing Sasuke from his Shadow Hold.

Sasuke could hardly explain why he had raced from intensive training straight to the Yamanaka Flower shop, but he could explain the desire swelling in his loins. The very sight of Shikamaru Nara calmed him down a bit in that region, but sparked irritation immediately.

Quite possessively, Shikamaru took hold of Ino's waist, before flattering her lips with a kiss. Sasuke felt his muscles clench, the aggression from training still rushing through his veins.

"Uchiha," Shikamaru turned to face him, "What brings you here?"

Sasuke smirked, having no intention of answering the question. "Good morning to you, too, Nara."

"Since when is etiquette in your reservoir of insults, Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked blatantly. Sasuke's never been more than apathetic towards him, but he's been far less than kind. In fact, if he remembered correctly, Sasuke had directly mocked his family animal just last month. And now here the man was, flirting with his girl.

Sasuke's mouth worked up an insult, but Ino saved him. "I owe Sasuke lunch."

Truthfully, Shikamaru avoided conflicts, controversy, and clashes like the plague. However, he was a jealous man to the point of blind rage, and he'd be damned if the spiky haired son of a—

"We won't be long, I promise." Ino kissed his cheek, breaking his dark glower. She slipped her arm into Sasuke's and turned on her heels, abandoning her job post.

When Shikamaru was out of earshot, Ino whispered. "He's just been stressed lately; he wasn't looking for a fight."

Sasuke scoffed at the idea of fighting the passive man to keep himself distracted from the fact that her arm was touching his. With each step, her fingertips teased him just below his belt, tapping the fabric of his pants. "I wouldn't give him the time of day, anyway."

Ino smiled, pleased at Sasuke's passiveness. She mused with the idea of two men fighting over her, what girl wouldn't?

Sasuke, though, mused over pushing her behind those bushes down the street, and showing her just how fiery Uchiha love making really is. His loins tickled with pleasure when she tripped and pushed her hand against his body harder to catch her balance. He took in a sharp, slow intake of breathe. "You okay?"

Ino giggled, still half in daydream mode. She didn't mean for her voice to sound so breathy, "I'm fine, just a bit clumsy right now."

"For a flower arranger, you're pretty ditzy," Sasuke said, trying for being cute. Ino stopped abruptly, pulling her slender arm out of his, and crossing it underneath the other. Her cerulean orbs darkened, but not out of pleasure.

"For a married man, you should know no woman wants to be called ditzy."

Marriage, that's all she said, right? Then, why did it feel like she stabbed him? Didn't she remember sleeping with him last night into the next morning? Like a second stab, he remembered that it had just been a dream. "Right, sorry."

Ino didn't put her arm around his anymore. Sasuke could still feel the heat of her though, as if his body was begging to have it for keeps. He's felt her before, but five years felt like a thousand.

Ino relaxed. "How is Hinata, anyway?"

"She's fine." Sasuke spat out. Earlier, he could barely_ feel_ his wife, he hated her fragility. It's like touching fine Chine near the edge of the table. Ino, though, in her wildest days could do hours of straight, rough contact.

"You sound stressed." Ino whistled.

Unless she planned on unwinding, or undressing, him, he couldn't understand why she even cared. Sasuke admitted, he wasn't a feelings man, only touches. He expressed himself externally, like Ino. Hinata would be perfect for Deer Man though, they could talk forever without touching. She would never argue with him, clean the house, and raise little Deer gents and lasses.

Before Sasuke think anymore on it, he felt a swish of cold air enter through his mind. "Don't you even dare," he hissed, grabbing Ino's arm.

Ino's eyes brightened, "Sorry, it's just that you didn't answer me. I-I just want to help. I don't get around much at the Shop—"

"Just don't ever do that," Sasuke felt annoyance sweep over him. "It's rude, and it's dizzying on top of that."

Ino's gaze lowered. What did he even come after her for? "How can I make it up to you?"

Sasuke cursed against a slew of sexual requests. "Aren't we going to lunch?" Unless she had a sweet spot that had an aching to be filled—

"Right, right, where do you want to hit?" Ino rubbed her tummy. Sasuke felt himself stiffen. She only did that after a big meal, when she was hungry or right after a long night of explicit—

Sasuke shook his head, "Ramen."

Ino nodded, though she knew Sasuke didn't like ramen that much. Even if, she told Shikamaru they wouldn't be long, and the ramen shop was at least a twenty minute walk, right by the Academy. By the time they were done eating and doubled back, Shikamaru would be pissed. Still, it's not every day Uchiha graced her with his presence. "Ramen it is."

* * *

><p>"That whore Ino," Temari spat angrily, shaking her head. She pushed away the food in front of her and leaned over the table, closer to Shikamaru. "You really let her go off with her old hook up? Have you lost your good sense?" she tapped her head.<p>

Shikamaru shushed her, looking around carefully to see if anyone caught that. He regretted the last time he got drunk and accidentally spilled out that Ino's slept with Sasuke, on way more than one occasion. He tried to convince himself that the missing-nin, and rogue of the Leaf, had been what attracted her into his bed. A sort of bad-boy image.

"He's probably shoving his shots of flaming Uchiha seeds into her right now. No wonder she went back to flowers and seed collecting." Temari growled.

Shikamaru tried to keep the image out of his head, but it was more comical than bad. "She doesn't _collect_ flowers—"

"You're absolutely right. She only saves Uchiha seeds in her treasure—"

"Stop it. Will you just stop?" Shikamaru hushed as the waitress sauntered their way.

"Oh, Sasuke!" Temari whispered. "Sasuke yes…aw…yes! Oh, yeah…oh, Sasuke!" Temari womanly voice teased.

Shikamaru banged his hands down at the table. "You aren't being funny. And I won't even leave to go check on her. I trust her."

* * *

><p>"Ooh, Sasuke!" Ino giggled. "Yes! Yes that's it! That's<em> exactly <em>it, you sound just like Naruto!"

Sasuke swayed towards her, hungry for her heat. The sun beat down enough fire to give his fire breathing competition, but he liked Ino's far better. Ino's bare toes wiggled over his sharp boots. "How do you do that?"

"Practice, listening to his whines all day," Sasuke scoffed, grabbing her hands and playing with them. "You'd be perfect at it after a full day. Who let him into the ANBU is what I want to know."

Sasuke couldn't lie, her low-cut purple shirt left little to the imagination. Still, it wasn't her fault she had been blessed with perfectly round—

"Let me try—"

"No!" Sasuke exclaimed, "I can't stand another second it!" he pressed her fingers to his lips, and bit on them when she tried anyway. Ino curled them slowly in his mouth and winced because she remembered the last time he did that, not because it hurt.

"Okay! Okay!" Ino whispered. Using her other fingers to press against his warm cheeks, she pulled out her fingers, "You win."

No, he thought, I only win the moment you're under me, screaming out my name. At the thought, he felt a sharp pinch in his blood in his lower region. His eyes flew to Ino. "Want to ditch work and just visit me?"

Ino pretended to contemplate that. Hinata was on a mission far away, everyone congratulated her on her first top-secret mission just days ago and returned just last night. What would it look like for Ino to just come home with him? "Nah, I have a lot of work."

That's never stopped you before, Sasuke thought heatedly. "Okay. Then we could just walk around. Hinata's too tired for anything else," he lied. He woke her up last night with a craving for Ino and barely got satisfied.

"Aw, then I guess it wouldn't hurt. Just for a little bit, though, I'm sure Shikamaru is waiting."

"Right, wouldn't want to keep a deer wandering on its own, it might just get eaten." Sasuke whispered darkly, more to himself.

* * *

><p>"There." Temari slammed the clock on the Nara kitchen table. "It's been three full hours. I had enough time to walk to and from the ramen shop—no sight of that whore."<p>

Shikamaru scowled. "Don't you dare call her that again. Anyway, she isn't with Uchiha, I just saw him walk home."

"Then is she hiking up her short skirt for Neji now? Do you even know?" Temari crossed her arms and tried not to flinch when Shikamaru got up sharply and stood straight up.

"Enough, Temari," he growled. "Just go home. You talk all this crap about Ino, but you haven't left my side for hours."

"At least _I'm_ a virgin! Ino's opened her legs for Sasuke for _years_! You told me so yours—"

"What?" a whisper so soft that it barely hit the air ushered out of Ino's lips. Ino struggled not to drop the flower pot in her hands. It fumbled, along with her ability to keep tears out of her eyes, but it didn't break. "What did you say?"

"Ino—"Shikamaru moved over to help her, but Ino screamed: "What did you just say?"

Temari swallowed. "It's no secret Ino."

"Shut up, you idiot. It isn't even true. Sasuke—"it hurt to say his name—"I never slept with him."

Shikamaru knew that was a lie. The only reason he knew was because he caught them. It hurt to remember her legs high in the air with that—that rogue _Uchiha _lowered over her, both of them close to naked. He told himself for years that Sasuke forced her, but he knew better, he just _knew. _"Ino, I swear, I was drunk when I told her, I promise you."

"You must have been!" Ino erupted, throwing the pot at him. Shikamaru caught it, but had full hands when she walked out.

Ino felt her entire body shake. She's only heard of uncontrollable shaking in novels, but at that moment nothing felt better than to calm herself but bite her nails, shaking. How could he?

"Now will you go home?" Shikamaru whispered, bereft of any feelings but hurt. "Or have you not done enough?"

"Shikamaru, how was I supposed to know?" Temari whispered, looking through the door at Ino slouched against the wall.

"All I know if I lose her because of the likes of you, I'll never forgive you." Shikamaru said, full of rage.

Temari left before any tears could fall. The likes of _me_? she thought. Sure, he'd date a promiscuous, blonde bombshell, but not a loyal, strong woman. Great, love is just the most perfect feeling ever.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night<em>

Sasuke had to hush Ino by hiding her sobs in his shirt. He soothingly ran his hand through her hair, just like the last time she failed the med exam because she was too nervous. Sasuke didn't care what anyone else thought, sad love making definitely was up there with mad love making. The joy of forgetting all problems felt so exhilarating. Just like the movement he would slay the Deer Man, perfect and exhilarating.

"He _told_ her, Sasuke! He probably told _everyone_!" Ino whispered, not forgetting Hinata was just upstairs, sleeping.

It was midnight. Perfect for no one knowing where Ino was, and even better that Hinata would be sleeping. Often, Sasuke went out training late at night into the late afternoon of the next day. So it wasn't unusual. However, on the Uchiha Manor steps, she was quivering in his arms, her stomach lurching back and forth.

Ino knew Shikamaru would be waiting for her when she got home. They lived together, after all! If he had any sense, he would just stay home and wait there. Knowing him, he was doing just the opposite.

A drink! Just one drink he had gone out for, and by the time he got home—she was gone. He searched the house for any clues if she ran away, but her things were still there. He'd be damned if he made her run into the Uchiha's arms. Still, he couldn't go after the man, and just accuse him of it. Then he would have to explain all of it.

All he could do is search any shops open, trying not to look worried. Every little noise felt sounded like Ino, every breathy laugh sounded like her. Shikamaru shook with rage at the Uchiha, if he had just ignored her, then none of this—all of this—would ever happen.

"Bastard," Shikamaru spat.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Who now?" A familiar voice laughed.

"Not now Ten-Ten," Shikamaru hissed.

"Now hold on a second, both of you." Ten-Ten held Ino steady in her arms. It was two hours after midnight; they needed to go home, both of them. She stood straighter, smelling the reek of alcohol on Shikamaru—no wonder Ino left.

"Ino…" Shikamaru took a breath. "You scared me!" he fought down accusation, questions, all of it for her. She looked as if she had just been slapped, her eyes were puffy, and her face entirely red. Shikamaru did his best to not think the Uchiha might have hurt her.

Ino didn't look him in the eyes, but didn't cry anymore. She had her pride. No matter how little it felt.

"Ino is moving in with me, if you two can't work out your differences." Ten-Ten said, trying to break the long silence.

"No." Ino said. "Shikamaru is the one going."

A.N: |'o'| Drama! Please review!

Next chapter: _Bad Boy For Life_


End file.
